


Pumpkins and Propositions

by I_was_BOTWP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Multi, Smut, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP
Summary: For years Fred and George have been successful at tempting Hermione into their shop with their inventions.  There's a different type of temptation they'd like to be successful at.  Maybe their latest Halloween product will do the trick.





	Pumpkins and Propositions

**Author's Note:**

> All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their time and work on this story.

Hermione stopped, morning cappuccino in hand, to stare at the expansive array of pumpkins outside George and Fred’s shop. They were overflowing from bins along the sidewalk, with curious signs adorning each section. None of it had been there yesterday when she’d walked to the Apparition point as she headed home from her shop.

‘Git’ noted a green and silver sign on the first bunch.

Hermione slowly walked forward, reading each of the placards.

‘Giggler’ said the next.

‘MILF’ read the third one, causing her to raise her eyebrows at the pale pink script.

‘Limericks’ read yet another sign, this one embellished to look like a door.

After looking over the entire lineup, her curiosity was piqued. She glanced down at her watch.  It was the first week of October, and students were long back in school; no one would notice if she opened Flourish and Blotts a few minutes late.  She tried the front door to her second-favorite store in the alley, beaten out only by her own.

The twins were now experts at enticing Hermione in; the proof evidenced in an unlocked door waiting for her, even though the Closed sign was still up.

Fred popped out from the back when the bell over the door sounded.

He smirked before turning around to glance back through the doorway to the office, probably beckoning to George.

For three years, since she'd taken over the bookstore, the two wizards seemed to get immense pleasure out of finding ways to surprise and impress her.

They made no qualms about announcing their best days were the ones when she altered her store hours to talk to them or marvel over a new product.

“Dare I ask?” Hermione cut to the chase, one brow raised.

“Good morning to you too, pumpkin,” Fred said with a broad smile.

She spit the coffee she’d just taken a sip of back into the cup, attempting not to choke on it. “Pumpkin?” she snorted. “Really, Fred?”

“Yes, really Fred?” George echoed Hermione as he came into view. He gave Hermione a wink.

Fred shrugged, looking unapologetic for the poor pun.

“They’re talking jack-o’-lanterns,” George told her, moving to stand in front of the main counter, leaning his hip against it and crossing his arms across his chest. “We’ve charmed them to say phrases or react with select sounds when touched.  Of course, you have to carve the mouth first.”

Hermione took a sip of her drink, making a thoughtful humming noise, her brow furrowed in thought.

“Does each bin-full have different phrases worked into the charm?” She asked, considering the signs on each pile.

“Nailed it in one.” Fred gave her a smile and a couple of hand claps. “The Giggler mostly just…”

“...giggles, no matter the situation,” George finished.  “While the git…”

“...insults you,” Fred jumped back in.

Hermione smiled broadly.  Once again the two had come up with something brilliant.  Not only that, but they’d taken an idea and managed to make it versatile, rather than creating a mould, so to speak.  That type of approach to their products showed their genius, time and again.

“Why don’t I go grab a few, and we’ll have a bit of fun before we open shop?” Fred looked like a puppy, begging for a treat.  Hermione nodded, without bothering to re-check the time.

Fred went out the front door and levitated five pumpkins, which followed in a line behind him as he walked back in.  Hermione had been busy trying to see what piles he’d selected from, so she was surprised when she turned back to the counter to find George standing next to an additional two pumpkins he’d grabbed from who-knows-where.

“ _Accio_ newspaper,” George said.  A small pile of newspapers came soaring toward them from the still open office door, and he covered the countertop to protect it.

Fred lined up the seven pumpkins in a row, then pulled a knife out of thin air.

Hermione gasped, “Where did that come from?”

Fred smirked and twirled the blade in his hand, looking momentarily more dangerous than his usual silly self.  The scar across one side of his face added to the overall aesthetic.

Hermione looked to George, only to see him do a similar trick, a wicked looking blade appearing in his previously empty hand.

“You didn’t conjure those or transfigure something else,” Hermione noted while setting her coffee on the counter.  She stepped closer to George, eyeing his knife carefully.

“Give me your hand,” George commanded, holding out one of his expectantly.

When she complied, he took hold and pulled her body closer. Turning her palm towards him and down, he placed her hand just below the placard of his trousers.

“Do you feel it?” he asked with an innocent smile.

Hermione blushed and tried to tug her hand out of his grip, until she realised what laid under her palm.

She raised her eyes up to his face, noticing his pupils were dilated and his lips parted.  She swore she could see his heartbeat evident at the base of his throat.

Without breaking eye contact, she moved her hand up and down a bit, caressing the hard…

“You have a disillusioned thigh holster?” She guessed.

George acted a bit distracted, possibly by the thought of her hand creeping up just a few centimeters to assess another secret weapon - he just nodded.

The effect she had upon him felt heady. For all of the times she'd been flustered by their attention, turning the tables was brilliant.

Fred snorted, catching both of their attention. Hermione dropped her hand like it had been burnt and stepped back.

“Want to come check out my… package too, Hermione?” Fred asked hopefully.

Feigning a confidence she didn't quite feel, she stepped towards him.

“I guess it would only be fair to compare. Are they identical?”

Fred grinned wickedly.

She cocked her head, assessing Fred.

“So, are you going to tell me how it works?” she asked, deciding to leave him wanting, rather than giving in.

“We’d rather show you,” Fred told her, stepping closer, igniting the small space left between them with a new level of tension.

Her eyes widened.  She didn’t move.

“The charms allow the holster to stay hidden and even make sure the clothing it sits over looks natural, no pinch lines to show something is wrapped around the fabric.” Fred turned his leg slightly to show it at all angles. She suspected he had taken pity on her by redirecting the conversation. She let out a shaky breath of relief as he continued, “The knife takes on the same charm when it slides in. From there, it's just a matter of practicing a nonverbal summoning charm.”

“What about for a woman in a skirt or dress?” Hermione mused. “Will the knife cut through the material when coming out, or will it kind of boomerang under the hem and up into her hand?”

“Huh. Hadn't considered that. Could be a hazard,” George admitted. “Maybe you could help us test it?”

“Another day,” Fred was quick to add. “Let’s show off the pumpkins.”

Hermione turned back towards George, feeling, what? Disappointed? Yes, that would be an apt description of her feeling. She really liked the twins, maybe more than _liked_.  She felt so confused when they paid particular attention to her.  Especially when they were alone. It almost seemed as if they both… But, no, that couldn’t be right.

She gave herself a mental shake and turned her concentration away from the butterflies in her stomach to the seven orange pumpkins in front of her.  

She stepped up next to George, ready to watch the demonstration.  Fred slid up on her other side, standing a bit closer than expected.

That caused those butterfly wings to start right back up again.

She tried to suppress the urge to fidget, but sensed she’d given herself away when George's eyes moved from hers to Fred’s. She suspected they were communicating silently.

“Let’s start with the Giggler, ease you in,” Fred said, pointing to the one on the far left.

He pulled his wand out and whispered an incantation over his and George’s knives, making them a more appropriate size for carving jack-o'-lanterns, before handing his to Hermione.

George moved the pumpkin towards her.  “You have to carve it the Muggle way; start with the top and get it cleaned out.”

The pumpkin _vibrated_ slightly as she began to work on it.

“It’s keeping its laughter in, can you tell?” Fred’s eyes lit up as he watched her reaction.

She went to create a mouth next.  As soon as the knife slid in, making the first slice, the giggles began to escape.

“Are they timed to my motions?” She asked in awe, noting a rhythm that nearly matched her cutting.

“Yes!” George looked excited by her observation. “We tried to mimic the idea of someone being tickled.”

She finished up the mouth and stepped back to look at her work.  The giggles slowly died off.  She reached out a hand and lightly touched the pumpkin again.  It let out a twitter.

It stopped again as soon as her finger lifted.

“The more you work it up, the harder it gets,” George said.

Hermione’s mind flashed back to just a few minutes ago when her hand had been in a spot she associated with _hardness_.

Hermione knew the heat in her face meant a pink tinge spreading across her cheeks.

“Let’s move on to one I don’t think you noticed on your way in.  It’s the Spooky Story.” Fred said, standing up straighter, a hopeful smile on his face.

Once she started up carving the mouth, a deep baritone voice came out.

“It was a dark and stormy night,” the story began.

“As long you are carving it or touching it, the jack-o'-lantern will tell you a whole scary tale.”

“How?!” she stopped to demand.

“A combination of a Sonorous Charm and a tweak of the charm used on Quick Quills, keyed to a third charm that is activated by touch.” Fred preened.

Hermione knew by now, neither twin would ever take credit for an invention on their own. Even if they were sharing the work of perfecting their inventions, she’d begun to watch their body language to decide who may have initiated the idea. Fred running out the door to get the pumpkins, coupled with him taking the lead on explaining how the charms worked, led her to believe this Halloween idea started with him.

The story-telling briefly started up again when George shuffled the pumpkins around.

Hermione looked up into Fred’s face for a moment, thinking about the mind behind it that so many overlooked because of the goofy smile and the scars evidencing his bravery in the war.

He was standing so close, she could see the golden flecks in his green eyes that she normally missed from farther away.  His face was serious at the moment, what was he thinking?

George broke into her reverie, “Let’s take a look at one for the kiddies.”

The third pumpkin made rude noises only primary school boys would find funny.

The fourth pumpkin was the MILF.  Hermione knew exactly what that was, but was surprised the two men did.  Well, maybe not so much since she knew they did reconnaissance in Muggle London’s joke shops, novelty stores, and pubs.  Maybe they’d made it to a movie theatre along the way.

“Mmmm… Honey.  Yes, just like that.  Mummy likes that.”

“George! Fred!” Hermione hissed in a scandalized tone. “You can’t sell this! What if a child picks it up by mistake!”

“No worries, love. We’ve added an additional charm to, well, the more adult ones. They’ve been coated with an age detecting potion. Anyone under seventeen touches it, and nothing happens at all,” George reassured her.

“Oh, right, because minors never hang around adults and overhear things they shouldn’t,” she shot back.

Fred shrugged.

Hermione huffed.

George rolled his eyes.

Hermione reached out to touch the jack-o'-lantern again, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Yes, slide your fingers up and down my…”

Hermione quickly yanked her finger back off of it, blushing.

“Oh, I like that idea,” Fred looked at her, heat in his gaze.  “What do you think brother?”

“I think we could work with something like that.”

Hermione shifted her weight, trying to decide what to do.  She turned to look at George, finding an identical smolder in his eyes.

“Wh-wh-what?” she stammered.

“Why don’t we skip the fifth pumpkin from out front and go straight to the special ones we made just for you?” Fred nudged her to gain her attention from George.

“You made ones just for me?” Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Yep, but the secret to them is that you have to be touching both at the same time for them to work.” George looked smug.

The men made quick work of the tops and insides for her, then both cut open the mouths.  Once that was done, they turned to the witch between them and watched with baited breath as she reached out to caress the pumpkins before her at the same time.

“Happy to see you’re good at using both hands at the same time.  Want to try it more often?” one pumpkin asked.

“How do you feel about four hands on you at the same time?” the other pumpkin said.

Her hands dropped from the pumpkins, palms instantly going clammy. Her sharp inhalation sounded loud in the now quiet shop.

George leaned in, his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. “Fred and I are excellent at sharing, in case you hadn’t already guessed.”

On the other side of her, Fred’s hand crept up to gently touch her arm.  She turned to look at him, letting the question show clearly in her eyes.

“We’re a set - you can’t separate us.” His eyes flicked down to her lips. She subconsciously darted her tongue out to moisten them.

George shifted closer still, effectively boxing her in-between them. She moved to face Fred fully - he rewarded her with a stunning smile.

When George moved her hair aside, placing open-mouthed kissed at the base of her neck, Fred pulled back momentarily.  She watched with as he slid his wand out and used a single incantation to lock the door, hang a note of some sort, close the blinds on the windows, and dim the lights.

The action pulled her back to reality.

“My store-,” she started, before Fred swooped down to capture her mouth with gentle lips.

Her heart was hammering in her chest.  Maybe this was another of her dreams?  She’d certainly had dreams similar to this.  She dismissed that thought quickly - she never realized they were dreams until after she woke up.  Also, the feeling of both men kissing her at once was infinitely better than it had been in her imagination.

Fred’s tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth to him, moaning her appreciation when his tongue languidly stroked hers. She got the impression he was savoring her.

Hermione heard George whisper a charm she knew well. Her hair conveniently wound itself up into a bun. She marveled he’d learned such a thing. His hands found their way to her hips, gripping, kneading them rhythmically as he pushed her into his twin.

She felt heat creeping into her core, the familiar aching tingle she’d lately been satisfying alone.

Hermione’s hands wound their way up under Fred’s arms, gripping the back of his shirt. In turn, Fred’s hands floated up and down her, fingertips teasing over the sides of breasts, her waist, along his own brother’s hands, to her thighs.

George bit down on her pulse, then laved the spot. She gasped, breaking her kiss with Fred.

George took the opportunity to grab her chin and turn her face towards him so he could take a taste.  His kiss would best be described as demanding.  He was in control, not in an overly forceful way, but in a fast pace-setting, tongue-tangling, lip-biting way.

Fred took that as a sign to unclasp her robes and slip the top three buttons on her blouse free.  Hermione knew he would have continued if she hadn’t whispered, “Stop.”

Both men paused, almost comically frozen.

Hermione saw the uncertainty in George’s eyes when he pulled back from her.

“I have to do something about my store,” her voice came out, low and breathy.

She felt a huff from Fred pass over her.  She turned to find him smirking down at her.

“The charm I did to shut down our shop?  It’s duplicated on yours.  The sign says you were called away unexpectedly and will return tomorrow. I’ve been ready with that little trick for longer than you’d believe.”

George's chuckle from behind Hermione rumbled through her back.

“Exactly how long have you been planning on seducing me?” Hermione looked between the two. She knew better than to expect sheepish looks from the twins.

They appeared positively chuffed.

“Months? Years?” George shrugged.

“Now, unless you have any other objections, I suggest we move this up to our flat,” Fred told her before slipping her shirt down her shoulders and leaning forward to tease his tongue along the top edge of her lace bra.

George pressed up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands coming up to cup her breasts. The new position allowed her to feel the thick erection straining his trousers against her bum. It also allowed Fred better access to her nipples - he began to suckle one through the lace, creating exquisite friction with the material.

“I thought you said upstairs?” She groaned.

Fred stood up, quick as a flash, wrapped his arms around both them, and twisted, apparating all three together into a bedroom.

Hermione barely noticed the decor, but at least the room seemed clean.  The bed was large - she wondered which twin it belonged to.

Fred’s mouth descended on hers before her thoughts could wander any further, while George slipped out from behind them.  Fred made quick work of the remaining buttons on her blouse, letting it flutter to her feet.

Hermione registered the rustle of clothing behind her along with the distinct sound of a belt being undone and hitting the floor.

She let out a muffled sound of surprise when George grabbed her out of Fred’s arms, whipping her around, pulling her against his naked chest. He still had on a pair of surprisingly tasteful blue boxer-briefs, which showed off the outline of his hard cock.

She managed to toe off her shoes and shimmy out of her trousers while George rained kisses along her shoulders and neck. Now down to just her bra and knickers, she wound her arms around George’s shoulders and pulled his mouth to her.  He hummed his appreciation.  His hands slipped down to her arse, melding their bodies together.

She let out a whimper, which quickly turned into a moan as Fred moved back into place behind her.

She didn’t break her kiss with George to look at Fred, but could feel his toned, naked chest, and the rub of fabric against the small of her back indicating he’d kept his underwear on - _for now._

Fred ground against her, letting her feel just how excited he was.  He managed to sneak his hands between her and George’s bodies.  One went up to pull a bra cup down and play with a pebbled nipple. The other made its way past her stomach to cup and rub her through her damp knickers.

George began to rotate his hips.  He panted against her lips, “Fuck Freddie.”

Fred chuckled, “That’s the plan Georgie,” before he flipped around his hand, which Hermione belatedly realized had not only been stroking her still-covered clit but also stimulating his brother, to give George’s shaft a playful squeeze.

George tilted his head back enough to assess Hermione’s expression.

“You ok with this, love?” Fred asked in a quiet voice, pausing his ministrations.

“Definitely,” she answered, turning her head so the man behind her could see the truth in her eyes.

“Brilliant,” he said before she started kissing him. Now it became the back of his hand offering her friction as it rhythmically pumped George.

George took the opportunity to work on getting her bra off.  Soon he was leaning down, licking, sucking, and biting her nipples, while his hand took over the teasing through her knickers.

She let out a complaining noise when George moved away. Fred echoed the noise as she looked away to tell George to come back.

The words stuck in her mouth - seeing him completely nude, stroking his cock while he stared hungrily at her and Fred left her mind muddled.

George moved onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, and commanded “Don't stop.” His hand certainly wasn't stopping.

“He gets off on being in charge,” Fred whispered. “Oh, and he's a bit of a voyeur too.”

“And you?” she asked coyly.

“I’m the exhibitionist. Obviously.” Fred smirked.

Fred smoothly positioned them at optimal viewing pleasure for his twin while Hermione decided it was time to see if they were truly identical.

She worked his underwear off and looked back and forth between them. When they both chuckled at her less than sneaky appraisal, she just shrugged.

“It's not like you don't know I'm going to do it, either now or later,” she said.

“And?” Fred asked.

She definitely liked what she saw. Probably average length, but thick; straight-standing and uncut. No need to give them bigger egos than they already had, though.

“They’ll do.”

Fred scoffed.

George growled, “Enough talk.”

Fred seemed to like the tone. His cock gave a twitch. She reached out to run her hands along it, moving into a gripping and stroking rhythm.  She wanted to taste it, and moved downwards with that intent in mind.

“Not yet, I want to watch Fred pleasure you first.” George reminded her of his presence.

For a moment Hermione felt awkward. She wasn't sure how to act with George as an audience. With his practiced mouth and coaxing caresses, Fred soon had her back at ease.

Fred worked his mouth down her body.  She couldn’t help the pleased sounds from escaping her lips when he came to her breasts, lavishing them with attention. Her fingers clutched his shoulders, nails digging in slightly.

“Lower,” a husky voice commanded from the bed.

Fred did as he brother bade, kneeling before her. The look he gave her as he did away with her last article of clothing was full of promises.

He started out slow, licking all along her, pausing to dip his tongue into her, or swirl it around her clit, never pausing in one spot long enough to offer true satisfaction.

Hermione grabbed onto his head, trying to keep his mouth exactly where she wanted it.

“Patience,” he chided against her, without removing his mouth from her skin.

“You are such a tease,” she panted.

His responding chuckle managed to sound sensual. Maybe it had to do with the way it reverberated against such a sensitive spot.

“You should know a large reason our shop is so successful is that George and I know the best pranks have a build up,” he licked her, “an element of surprise,” he nipped at her bud, “and a sense of anticipation,” another lingering swipe, “before culmination,” he finished, latching onto her bud to suck in earnest.

She found herself swept into an orgasm quicker than expected.

“Circe!” she screamed.

As she came down, the self-consciousness returned. Two sets of lust-filled eyes watched her while two hands worked hard cocks. What was she supposed to do now?

George solved her dilemma by saying, “Get on the bed and let me watch you ride Fred, Hermione.”

They ended up close to George as Hermione sunk down onto Fred. The men were nearly side by side, giving Hermione an excellent view of both their faces.

Fred allowed her the control to move as she wished - soon she was building up to a second orgasm.

“She’s getting close Georgie,” Fred grunted, his pupils blown wide as his eyes took in her bouncing breasts.

“How does she feel, Freddie?” George watched where their bodies joined intently.

“Fucking divine.”

“I can't wait until it's my turn,” George moaned. “Oh Godric!”

Hermione watched George come, his mouth open, his eyes shut tight. She fell over the edge right behind him.

Her body went still, frozen in ecstasy. Fred bucked his hips roughly beneath her. Just before he came to his finish, he took the hand closest to George off her hip and dug his fingers into his brother’s thigh. He held onto both of them tightly as he whispered, “Yes, yes, yes,” in time with his final jerky movements.

Later, as they laid together in a jumble on the bed, Hermione reached over to grab first George’s hand, then Fred’s.

“I’m not sure I got quite enough of a taste of four hands upon me at the same time to answer the pumpkin’s question yet.”


End file.
